1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system of sharing a broadcast preset table between a vehicle tuner and an external device. More specifically, embodiments in the present disclosure relate to a method and system of sharing a broadcast preset table from the external device such as a smartphone which has a preset table of signals available from internet and broadcast to a vehicle tuner in a car infotainment system which has a preset table of signals available from broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a system for processing audio and visual signals has been a mobile or stationary electronic device such as a radio or television (TV) set which receives an audio or video on a radio or TV signal, respectively.
In case of internet radio, a considerable number of local broadcast stations are available on the internet radio and/or TV streaming, as well as some stations exclusively for internet. On the other hand, in a typical vehicle infotainment system, both, analog audio broadcasting signals and digital audio broadcasting signals are available for audio. For example, an analog audio broadcasting signal may be an amplitude-modulated (AM) audio broadcasting signal or a frequency-modulated (FM) audio broadcasting signal, whereas, a digital audio broadcasting signal may be derived from digital audio technologies like DRM (Digital Radio Mondiale), DMB Audio (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) or HD Radio (trademark of Ibiquity), etc.
The broadcasting signals are provided by one or more external information providers, such as a radio and/or an internet provider which provides, both, analog audio broadcasting signals and digital audio broadcasting signals with corresponding audio information. In other words, the same or corresponding audio information (e.g. the same program or channel) is transmitted through each of the analog audio broadcasting signals, the digital audio broadcasting signals, and internet in parallel, wherein the analog audio broadcasting signals are received by a receiver for receiving analog audio broadcasting signals, whereas the digital audio broadcasting signals are received by a receiver for receiving digital audio broadcasting signals.
Recently, in case of mobile electronic devices, in addition to a vehicle infotainment system, a smartphone has been a very popular device which can receive information from the internet. Because corresponding audio information (e.g. the same program or channel) is available on both of the vehicle infotainment system and the smartphone, one of the analog, digital audio broadcasting signals or internet may be used for providing audio content to the user for the corresponding audio information.
When a person drives a vehicle, the person tends to bring in one's smartphone to the vehicle, and each of the vehicle infotainment system and the smart phone in the vehicle respectively contains own preset settings. From a user's viewpoint, to set a preset table for each device, with considerable corresponding preset stations which may carry the corresponding signals is cumbersome. Also, by manually setting each preset table, it is difficult to have most preset stations stored in one preset table reflected on the other preset table, thus these two preset tables may not correspond to each other to a reasonable degree. In addition, a preset order of one table may be different from the preset order of the other table. This difference may cause inconvenience to the user because the operation of choosing a station from any of the preset table is less intuitive due to the difference.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and system that allows a user to easily set a preset table for both the smartphone and the vehicle infotainment system without duplicate procedures, in order to provide seamless user interface across the vehicle infotainment system and the smartphone.
Also, a user may wish to define a set of local broadcast stations as a preset table for the vehicle infotainment system, off the vehicle without driving. Furthermore, the user may wish to share the manual preset setting with others using various methods on the internet (e.g. Social Network Systems, email, etc.). Here, if the preset table obtained or shared is irrelevant to an area where the vehicle is in operation, it is not useful for reception of the broadcast signals. To share the preset table useful for the vehicle tuner, information regarding a region and or area of the preset table in view of a current position of the vehicle may need to be considered.